This invention relates to a portable Mobile Cart used in the carpentry trade for supporting and transporting doors, sheetrock and other wood panels used in building construction and for use as a portable workbench for performing installation operations on such doors, etc.
Brock, U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,349 shows a mobile workbench having vertically movable wheels at one end thereof and operated by a handle at the other end thereof, which workbench may be moved around in a manner similar to a wheelbarrow. However, this device has no means for transporting a door or the like nor does it include a means for retaining a door or the like securely in place for transporting thereof. Consequently, it could not serve as a portable Mobile Cart for transporting doors and the like and various wood working tools therewith.
Other patents considered relevant are Cole, U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,031, disclosing a work table for carrying large, semi-permanent woodworking tools thereon, which table may be rolled about as desired; Armitage, U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,390, disclosing an adjustable work table for preparing wall covering prior to placement on the wall; Good, U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,740, disclosing a portable office machine stand; Cowling, U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,819, disclosing a table having a means whereby the table top may be rotated from a horizontal to a vertical position and rolled about for moving purposes; and Ball, U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,174, disclosing a desk having an included electric wiring receptacle.
In accordance with the invention, Mobile Door Cart is provided, comprising a support frame forming a horizontal supporting surface which serves as a portable workbench for performing various installation operations upon a door or the like, support legs mounted with the support frame, a lower support brace for supporting a door or the like during transporting thereof, an upper retaining bracket for securing the upper portion of the door or the like during transporting thereof, a wheel frame assembly movable between a retracted position in which the support frame rests on its support legs and an extended position in which one end of the support frame rests on the wheel frame assembly, and a handle means for moving the Mobile Cart about, said handle means operably connected to the wheel frame assembly to locate the wheel frame assembly in either of its functional positions.